His Name is Sinbad
His Name is Sinbad (その名はシンドバッド, Sono Na wa Shindobaddo) is the 7th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 7th Night overall. Summary After Aladdin and Morgiana encounter Sinbad, the three arrive at Balbadd, where the inhabitants have trouble with the Fog Troupe. Aladdin is astonished when Alibaba reveals himself as the leader of the troupe. Synopsis The Nando brothers trek across the desert and into the forest where they find Sinbad sleeping. The brothers notice Sinbad wears a lot of jewelry. Moments later, Morgiana and Aladdin arrive at the forest. Morgiana thanks Aladdin and informs him that she is heading back to her homeland. Then, the two see something shocking. Sinbad greets Aladdin and Morgiana while nude. Later by the campfire, Sinbad hears Aladdin's adventures and remarks that these experiences are every man's dreams. When Morgiana smells the sea, she and Aladdin run up the hill where they gaze upon the Kingdom of Balbadd. Sinbad gives the two a tour around the city and explains about the trade, the royal Saluja family, and the poverty. He leads them to a hotel where he gives them rooms as thanks. When the guards try to stop Sinbad, Ja'far stops them. Inside the room, Sinbad states he has been robbed of his clothes and equipment, which irks Ja'far. Ja'far reminds him of his responsibility as Sindria's King. In a meeting with King Ahbmad, Sinbad asks him to resume trade with Sindria. Ahbmad explains about the Fog Troupe to Sinbad at the same time, a maid does the same to Morgiana and Aladdin. When the maid mentions Alibaba's name, Aladdin is startled. Sinbad takes the problem in his own hands after Ahbmad makes a rude comment. Later, Sinbad treats Morgiana and Aladdin to lunch while he introduces his generals to them. While Sinbad and Ja'far chat, Ja'far freaks out when Aladdin summons Ugo to show to Masrur in the background. Sinbad learns that Aladdin does not know about his adventures and gives him a proper introduction of himself. When Aladdin asks Sinbad what a Magi is, Sinbad explains that a Magi can materialize Djinn and can create Magoi. A Magi is loved by the Rukh. He requests Aladdin to help him capture the thieves, which Ja'far asks Sinbad to reconsider. Morgiana states that the thieves are stopping trade, which prevents her from going to the Dark Continent. At the same time, she and Aladdin are looking for someone. Both she and Aladdin agree to help Sinbad capture the thieves. When Sinbad tries to make Morgiana stay at the hotel, Morgiana stomps on the ground and says she will fight, too. In a debriefing, Ja'far goes over their strategy, and when he mentions that the Fog Troupe are popular, Morgiana asks if capturing them is the right thing to do. Sinbad states that they will act on the path they have chosen for now. As Ja'far, Aladdin, and Morgiana are protecting one location, Sinbad and Masrur guard one fat noble. Then, they meet a group of starving, desperate citizens from the slums. Sinbad allows them to steal the food from the noble without killing anyone. At Morgiana's location, she grabs Aladdin and jumps with him on the roof when she smells the red fog. Ja'far explains the scarlet fog is causing hallucinations. Zaynab, Hassan, and their group arrive at the building. Hassan uses his weapon to melt through the door. Ja'far seizes the thieves with his long strings. As Ja'far lands, a black fog subdues him. Then, Morgiana attempts to attack Cassim, who binds Morgiana with his ebony fog. Aladdin summons Ugo to block the mansion from the thieves. A mysterious figure passes Cassim and reveals his face to Aladdin, who is shocked to see Alibaba. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The anime depicts M Nando's hair to be black, but it is lighter in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Balbadd Arc